


Inner Reflections

by dangerusliasons



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerusliasons/pseuds/dangerusliasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of <i>Mind War</i> Taila considers herself, and the role she plays. Takes place after <i>Mind War</i> and before <i>The War Prayer</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Reflections

_Jason_ is her first and last thought before she sees him and before she sees him change in front of her into something that humans and telepaths alike are not ready to understand. _I will see you in a million years_ and Talia thinks she can't stand not to see him that long. Though she thinks on one thing she does have. And that's Susan. They may have not met on the best of terms and the road they travel along is still quiet rocky but they have an established, well repose, is the best and only way she can think of describing it. It's not much, but if she needs to talk, Taila knows Susan is there. They aren't the best of friends, in fact, far from it. Mostly they fight, argue about humans and telepaths, about The Psi Corps -- those are the most heated discussions they have.

Her thoughts drift back to what Jason had said, _There must never be anymore like me_ and she knows he meant it. She remembered wanting to lay down her life for him at that moment. Know's Sinclair was anxious to get him off the station, but knows Sinclair of all people would want to help. The Psi Corps didn't need complete control over humans or telepaths. And Jason had scared her when he said that the Corps was changing, people were coming to power that didn't deserve that kind of power. But there was nothing any of them could do to stop it, nothing she or Jason could do. That's why he came here, to Babylon 5. She knew the risk he was taking, the terrible one she took too when she agreed to help him.

Now as she stares at the penny before her, and to her astonishment, watching it move before her very eyes she understands that they aren't ready and perhaps will never be ready for the kind of power Jason has now. He gave her telekinetic abilities. It is a gift she can never fully repay. She only hopes that one day she will see him again. For now she is content to take one day at a time. Slowly exploring her new found gift. She gets asked, a lot, _are you okay?_ and if she needs to talk. It's usually Susan who asks but Garibaldi too. Even Sinclair sometimes but she always shakes her head and tells them she's fine. But she knows her life will forever be changed by Jason and his gift to her. She doesn't take many things for granted now, she always keeps an ear out for any changes in the Psi Corps.


End file.
